


Sing It For The World

by Spooberdem



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Gen, This has probably been done before, first mcr fic so sorry if it sucks, is anyone gonna read this even i feel like this fandom is dead, sing (my chemical romance)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooberdem/pseuds/Spooberdem
Summary: Based on the music video from Sing.





	Sing It For The World

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure this has been done, but this is my take on the events shown in the Sing MV. I rewatched it and decided to try and put in in words.
> 
> Please note that I have not read the comic book series that Gerard wrote for Danger Days. Therefore, I am going entirely off of the video itself and the Wikia pages for the Killjoys.
> 
> Also, I use they/them pronouns for Party Poison because Party is non-binary and y'all can fight me.
> 
> Any errors or mistakes you see are mine alone, and if you see any could you please comment and tell me? Thanks!

     The car is too loud to be stealthy. The tire screams are echoing off the tunnel walls, the engine’s purr roaring down the road, but at this point, Party Poison doesn’t care. They don’t care if every fucking Draculoid in Battery City, hell, in the Zones, knows the Killjoys are coming. They took Her, they took the Girl, and BL/Ind is going to pay for it with every person they’ve got.

     The car roars past a Better Living Industries ad, projected onto the tunnel wall. Party might’ve stopped the vehicle so all of them could shoot a few holes into it, but there’s no time. They’re done waiting.

     Normally, on a mission, the Killjoys would banter with each other, laugh, maybe sing to tunes on the shitty radio that seem too happy for such a dark time. The last few missions the four of them have had a contest on how many Draculoids they kill. The first time it happened, Party lost, and their punishment was to dye their hair. The bright red is bad for stealth but pretty badass looking.

     But on this quest, no one is talking. No one’s even moving, which is rare considering the fact that Ghoul is generally so hyper when it comes to death and destruction that he _won’t stop fidgeting_.

     Maybe it’s the fact that this mission to save Her is more personal. This isn’t just a rescue mission, it’s a debt and a promise. The Killjoys fought with Girl’s mother in the Analog Wars. She saved their asses more times than Party can count, and when Her mother died in a shootout she made the Killjoys promise to take care of her daughter.

     Finally, the BL/Ind security station, and the entrance to Battery City, appears at the end of the tunnel. Party mashes their foot down on the gas pedal. The stupid Draculoids at the checkpoint look up and scramble for their guns, but it’s too late. The car rams right through the flimsy barrier that honestly wouldn’t stop anything, and Party senses Kobra fighting back a gleeful smirk in the passenger seat.

     Beyond the Girl, Party’s second priority is undoubtedly Kobra. They love Ghoul and Jet, yeah, but Kobra’s their brother and that’s a bond that’s stronger than almost anything else. He’s fidgeting with the gun in his holster as the car speeds into Battery City, and Party hopes that Kobra won’t be overexcited or something and get himself killed. They know that their brother can take care of himself, obviously, but they’re his older sibling and the protective instinct can’t be pushed away.

 

*****

 

     As the Killjoys’ car skids around the last corner to the Better Living headquarters, a loud wailing siren breaks the night silence. Through the windows on the ground floor of the building, Party can see the stupid masked Draculoids grabbing their guns, marching toward the front doors. They stop the car a short distance away so the Killjoys can walk across the last bridge to the entrance. The car would provide more protection against gunshots, but the four of them are smaller targets, and crashing the car into the building would destroy their escape vehicle.

     About twenty feet away from the doors, the Draculoids finally start shooting. Hopeless. Party pulls out their gun and starts firing without slowing their stride, and beside them Ghoul, Kobra and Jet are doing the same. Really, the Draculoids aim is so bad they might as well be the bucketheads from that old space movie.

     There’s no resistance, no soldiers to plow down as the Killjoys march into the control room and exterminate all the minions monitoring the cameras. It’s too easy, so easy that Party wonders if they’re something’s amiss. All those thoughts run out of their head as soon as they see Her.

     She’s sitting on the ground, grinning like she knew they were going to come. Party drops to the ground and pulls Her into their arms. She clings to them, returning the embrace even though they’re hugging her so hard it probably hurts. They don’t care if twenty Draculoids are standing behind them. She’s here, She’s unharmed and right now that’s all that matters.

 

*****

 

     The sound of distant gunshots snaps Party from the near trance. They’re still in BL/Ind headquarters, and obviously the few soldiers on the way in wouldn’t be the last ones they’d have to fight. Ghoul’s motioning for them to go, _now_ , so Party grabs Her hand and the five of them walk away from the bullet riddled control room.

     The sirens are still blaring obnoxiously, but the Killjoys are all the way back down to the lobby by the time any Draculoids appear. Leading them is a man Party never wanted to see again: Korse, leader of BL/Ind’s S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W security unit, and the person who kidnapped the Girl in the first place. Party has a special reserve of hatred in their heart for him personally.

     Korse is leading a gigantic group of Draculoids, and they’re gaining on the Killjoys. They’re almost to the doors and out to freedom before they have to turn around and fight. There’s way more soldiers than the Killjoys have faced before, but then again, what do you expect from smashing into the Better Living HQ? Party just tries to focus on shooting the Draculoids while keeping Her out of the way. She’s taken cover on the floor, hands over her ears to shield the shooting noise.

     Party can feel Kobra behind them, covering their back like their brother always has. The two of them are standing in the dead center of the lobby, which is really not a great place to not get shot in. At least, until Ghoul decides to make a dramatic entrance and leap out from behind a wall, effectively moving the soldiers’ sights away to this newest target. Jet’s further away, shooting down Draculoids like it’s nothing, despite only having one eye now after the last mission. Party grabs the nearest deathface by the leering white mask and shoots it in the back.

     But when the suited minion falls, leaving the mask in Party’s hand, it’s the face of a former ally that stares back at them. A man the Killjoys thought was doomed when he was taken in the same confrontation that took Her. Party’s mind won’t give them a name, just a single word to associate with the dead man’s face. _Traitor. Traitor. Traitor._ Over and over, screaming in their head.

     Party can’t think. They’re not shooting anymore, their brain taken over by some more overpowering emotional force. The man they thought was on their side, trying to kill them. The others are yelling for him to shoot, to fight back, but their voices ring noiseless in Party’s ears. Disoriented, they weakly raise their gun and fire off a few shots that inevitably miss.

     Korse shoves him into the nearest wall. Party still can’t think, can barely move. Kobra is shooting through every last Draculoid to get to them, his scream of fear for his sibling a war cry. Party doesn’t react, eyes staring into a place far beyond this world and anyone in it. They don’t comprehend Korse, smirking in victory as he raises his gun and blows a hole into Party’s brain.

 

*****

 

     The Killjoys all turn to see Party Poison, their leader, slump to the ground, dead. Kobra’s mind blanks, and his vision turns red. His sibling, his mentor, his best friend is _dead._ Another animalistic scream tears from his throat and Kobra shoots blindly into whatever’s in front of him, gunning for Korse. He thinks that he might’ve gotten the man in the leg before another group of Draculoids barrels into the lobby.

     Fun Ghoul is still reeling from the shock of seeing Party dead on the ground before suddenly, Kobra’s gone too, shot down by another unit of soldiers. Jet grabs the Girl’s hand and turns to run, Ghoul instinctively turning to flee as well while the still functioning part of his brain makes a choice.

     As Jet Star and the Girl sprint out the doors into the night, Ghoul turns around, slamming the doors behind himself to face the Draculoids. He’s outnumbered more than ten to one, but She has to survive. Jet must, too, the last of the Killjoys to protect her.

     Ghoul empties his gun into the mindless, faceless soldiers. There’s too many, and he knows he won’t make it, but he has to give the other two as much time as they can to get to safety. A Draculoid bullet catches him in his left hand, but he continues to fire with the other even as he falls from the pain of three bullets in his chest.

     Jet is running as fast as he can, pushing the Girl in front of him to shield her. The bodies of his three best friends are lying, smoking on the floor, the price to pay to save Her. But this mission was part of a promise. She is the future of the Killjoys, of the resistance against BL/Ind. The Killjoys were the kids from yesterday, the ones who started the fight but not the ones destined to end it.

     A van is waiting for them, just beyond the bridge. There’s gunshots all around Jet, but still he runs faster, urging Her to the van where Dr. Death-Defying is waiting to pull them in. She reaches the van first, jumping in just as the Draculoids shoot Jet in the back. The last of the Killjoys falls, the end of an era.

    

*****

 

     Better Living Industries has won this battle, but there will be more to come. They’ve only killed the first generation of an idea that will never be stopped. Somewhere in the Zones, far away from Battery City, there is a Girl, plotting revenge. And she is ready to Make some Noise.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did that justice, and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Comments and creative criticism are welcome. I might do more short stories about the Killjoys in the future, but we'll see.


End file.
